


Forever

by sseundalkhom



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Jicheol, M/M, actually for seungcheol's birthday, based on jihoon's post-it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 16:59:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11810301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sseundalkhom/pseuds/sseundalkhom
Summary: There is no words needed between them, yet they know each other without anyone can explain the string that bounded them together. Aside from it, they hope for being together forever.





	Forever

It is a hectic schedule for this month. Every year, for summer they are always busy with their jobs, and their tour. Jihoon can not deny it but he needs some time for himself and Seungcheol to have a summer night together, besides he wants to celebrate the latter’s birthday in a special way. Just _two_ of them, if he could ask for it. And when he checks on Seungcheol’s birth date, they may be in somewhere else outside Korea or they have to do something related to their responsibility. 

Jihoon fishes out his phone from his pocket. Typing a text for the older. A second later, he gets a call. 

“Hello?” 

_“Where are you?”_

Jihoon chuckles. “In your heart,” the words even flutter his heart, reaching the tip of his nose and warming his cheek, “why? Have done your time with the others?” 

The latter simply hums. _“I miss you.”_ Just a simple three-words but it is meaningful for the younger. He grips hard on to his phone as if he can not bear to hear it alone because of the overwhelming feeling. 

“We’ve just been not seeing each other for an hour and more but we’ve been missing each other.” 

_“A habit of mine.”_

“So do I.” He draws a thin line on his lips. _“So where are you, Jihoon-ie?”_  

“Cafe, your favourite one.” 

_“Wait for me there, I’ll bring my wallet in case perhaps you will forget your own.”_

Jihoon lets out a silly giggle from his lips, simply catching a honey voice for the older. “Just bring yourself here and quick. I’m sick of missing you, Cheol-ie.” 

 _“Ok baby, wait for me.”_ They hang up the call and Jihoon shoves his phone back as he sips his caffeine. His eyes stare down on his drink, feet fidgets nervously as if he waits for his date, well, it is not the ordinary date — since Jihoon has planned an impromptu birthday date for him. It is just suffocating to wait alone like a teenage lover. He draws himself to walk to the cashier and orders another drink for Seungcheol and some sweet stuff because the latter has a sweet tooth. 

* * *

Jihoon wipes down the sweat rolling over his lover’s temple carefully while the latter chews a cupcake. He munches on it, wholeheartedly he eats the treat Jihoon has bought for him. 

“You don’t have to run to here,” he nags. 

Seungcheol steals a glance at him. “But my Jihoon is waiting for me, and I don’t want him to wait.” 

“It’s okay, I can bear it.”

He crumbles the tissue and put it down on the table, next he spends the time to stare at Seungcheol’s side profile without having had enough of it. 

“You can not get sick of seeing me?” Jihoon shakes his head. 

“Of course not,” he quickly answers, “although we’ve spent 7 years and still go on, I will never get bored of you.” 

“So do I.” Seungcheol tips his head to the side, “I guess I’m too fond of you, right?” 

Jihoon can not answer, _well,_ because he feels the same. His hand is being interlaced with Seungcheol’s without him noticing and it feels so _right_ as he can bet on it. Everything with Seungcheol is never able to discourage him, it just fit perfectly, _everything._ As if everything will work when he is with Seungcheol or even his presence there and be silent for a couple of moment, he can feel everything be alright and can satisfy his liking effortlessly. Only his hormone that thwarts him at the rare times and catches them to fight yet eventually they can solve it no matter what. 

And it feels so safe when it’s with him, everything will be solved and understood in one way, in one blink. 

Just like his heart in Seungcheol’s heart, being unharmed until now and he hopes for eternity to be uninjured. 

“I’m here, right?” He feels a gentle touch on his cheek as Seungcheol rubs him unconsciously. He smiles. 

“I know.” 

 “You know I love you, right? No words needed between us, right? And no worries we need to be in doubt.” Jihoon nods. 

“It’s the 7th birthday we will spend together this year, right?” Seungcheol beams, feeling delightful of how much time has passed together with the younger without him even realising. He is glad to have it. 

“Time flies so fast.” Jihoon merely hums and inclines close to Seungcheol while his head lays naturally against the older’s shoulder and an arm wraps the younger to an embrace. Both of them fall into a serene silence like it is just the usual they spend when no one of them starts to discuss anything above. 

Seungcheol feeds himself another cupcake and gives a bite for Jihoon as they remain still. Just lucky that night, almost near the time closed so none come again to the cafe and ruin their moment by the stranger’s gaze upon them. 

Like the another day in the past where they spent a night date there, another customer came and laid their eyes upon them yet they did not say anything bluntly and directly to them, but to the part-timer. Jihoon and Seungcheol really heard it clearly as if it was told right near their ears. How the customer was envious of their touches, even a slight touch they caught could shiver and burnt up their feelings. Moreover, when the pair only saw each other’s eyes in adoring look, the customer could not help being green. In another side, Seungcheol and Jihoon could not help either to stop what they always did, silently staring into each other’s universe like they never got enough of it. 

Jihoon rubs his knuckles, “I wish we can go forever.” He looks up and catches himself inside Seungcheol’s eyes. He lives there. “And I wish to be by your side, like now — like we used to be, forever, I wish to live in your heart and find myself in your eyes.” 

Seungcheol kisses his forehead gently. “I wish for that everyday. _Like everyday._ ” He smiles, giving the best he has in his life. 

“I pray to the Heaven so I can spend every day with you, abiding in your heart and eyes as I stay living by your side, for the eternity,” Seungcheol adds, showering the younger with many kisses after that, like he never feel had enough of showing off how much he really adores the younger. With many kisses over Jihoon’s face, he plants a gentle kiss on his lips. 

“It's what I want for the birthday gift.” Jihoon only giggles like usual, always feel giddy after receiving a mild kiss and the warm trace is still lingering. 

Then, he replies with another tender kiss on Seungcheol’s lips before he slips from Seungcheol’s hold and shyly covers his blushing. 

Seungcheol smirks. “I was hoping it would last longer, a bit.” Jihoon shakes his head like he knows what the latter plans for. 


End file.
